Ben 10: Alien Force Living Social
by iMachine
Summary: Ben and his friends find a new friend in desperate search for answers. This story was discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: New Encounter

Chapter 1- New Encounter

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were at Mr. Smoothie drinking milk shakes as they always do. It wasn't a school night so they had planned to hang out all day. Strangely, nothing bad had happened that day and Ben wanted something to occur. Gwen drank through her straw and stared at Kevin as he sat across from her,

"Pretty boring day, huh?" She said stirring her straw around the smoothie.

Kevin looked back at Gwen and rested his head unto his hand, "Yeah, pretty much."

Ben sat at the end of the table next to Gwen and looked at the sky, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I would actually enjoy Fighting Vilgax right now."

Ben finished up his smoothie and walked over to the garbage in order to dispose of it. While doing that, Gwen and Kevin were back at the table gazing into each other's eyes and finishing their smoothies as well. As that was happening something in the sky had caught Gwen's eye. It appeared to be a ball of fire falling from the sky leaving a trail of smoke behind it, "Guys, look!" she shouted.

Ben looked over and saw the object fall through the sky and makes a wreck less landing. The crash was minutes away and the three wanted to reach the scene quickly in order to examine it before anyone else did. Ben extended his arm and shuffled through his alien forms on his watch, "Looks like a job for…" Ben hit his watch and went through his transformation, "…Jet ray!" He jumped off the ground and flew into the air while Gwen and Kevin quickly ran into the car and drove after him.

Once they all reached the scene, what it happened to look like was a space ship that crashed right into the middle of the forest. Ben flew unto the ground and changed back into his human form. Kevin and Gwen drove in a few seconds later and hopped out the car. Kevin walked beside Ben and kneeled down to examine the material,

"Looks like a space jet, but I've never seen anything like this." He said feeling a piece of metal he picked up.

"Well, whatever was in it couldn't possible survive a crash like that." Gwen said walking behind Kevin.

The fire around the aircraft was still going on and Ben hadn't thought of a way to put it out. So what Ben tried to do was improvise. He turned into Humongousaur and began to stomp on the aircraft, the fire went out but space ship was nothing but scrap metal. Gwen made a shield to protect her and Kevin from the incoming dirt that flew from the stomping, "Ben stop that, you're making the crash worse." Ben listening to Gwen's order and stopped the stomping. As he went back to human form he heard a voice behind them,

"Hey, what's going on?" The dirt cleared up and what they had seen was a teenage boy around their age with a dark intermediate skin tone, dark hair, and dark eyes, "My ship!" He was real thin had on a black and gray sweat shirt with beige shorts on and white worn out sneakers. The boy ran to his ship that was now nothing but a flat metal plate, "Great, this will take months to repair!" The boy strikingly looked at Ben, Gwen, and Kevin as they all stood next to each other with blank expressions on their faces, "Who did this to my ship?"

Kevin and Gwen both looked at Ben waiting for him to respond. Ben put his hand behind his head and began to scratch his neck, "I'm sorry, I was trying to put out a fire."

The other teen looked at Ben with a pity look, "A human your size couldn't cause damage at this rate!" He said aggressively "This isn't a joke, now tell me, who did this!" Kevin walked in the way of Ben and looked down at the kid he supposed he could push around, "Cool it kid, he didn't mean to do it, it's just a busted up jet, and you already messed it up when you crashed it."

"Kevin!" Gwen said with her arms crossed, "Stop being so mean!"

"_Just _a busted up jet?" The boy spotted the car behind the three and waved his hand causing the car to turn on its back, "and that's just a busted up transportation vehicle." Kevin's facial expression turned into a cry for help and ran to his car in a heartbeat,

"My ride!" He said kneeling on his knees and holding his head in horror, "You just crossed the line!" He power walked to the kid and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him back. "Kevin!" Gwen shouted. "Okay, that's enough!" Ben included. As Ben spoke those words he saw two large rock masses float into the air above the teen boy and fly toward them.

Gwen formed a pink barrier over the three and fended the first rock that flew after them but it cracked the barrier enough to break from the second blow. "Ugh! I don't think I'll be able to block the next one!" Gwen said struggling to stand up. "I got it!" Kevin said forming his hands into massive fist. Gwen deactivated the barrier and Kevin punched the rock back at the kid on the other end who was still on the ground from Kevin's push.

The boy saw the rock fly back toward him and somehow slowed it down and the rock strangely broke into pieces in midair.

"How is he doing that?" Ben said flipping through his watch, "Looks like a job for…" He went through his transformation once again, "…Spidermonkey!" He leaped off the ground and sent a punch at the opponent's face causing him to fall back,

"Ugh!" the teen grunted falling back; he controlled a mass of scrap of metal from the ship and flung it toward Ben. A pink shield came up in front of Ben fending the attack for him. Ben then jumped into the air and shot a web in order to pin the opponent to the tree he was standing near. The web got closer and closer but just stopped in midair and got shot at Kevin who was on the side trying to do a sneak attack on the boy.

"Gwen, a little help?" Kevin said as he got thrown to the ground.

Gwen's hands began to glow a bright pinkish color and a large ray shot out her hands and it took the shape of a hand cuff, the cuff part wrapped around the boy and pinned him to a tree.

The boy's eye opened and was shocked to see a human with this power "An anodite?" He said not attempting to struggle.

"What's your reason here?" Ben said forming back to his normal self in a flash of green light.

"Let me go and I'll explain…" The boy said, "To start off, call me Josh"

Kevin from the sidelines broke out of the web and walked towards the boy forming his hand into a large fist, "Kevin!" Gwen shouted for at least the third time. Gwen released Josh from the tree and he began. "My name is Josh and I am from planet Kruno, I came here because I am on an expedition to find my mother who lives here on earth."

"So…you're an alien?" Ben questioned.

Josh nodded, "Yes, I am part alien and part human, I lived in Kruno with my father, but once the war began to occur my father was taken as prisoner, and I put together my mother's coordinates and it led to here."

Ben looked down, and back up, "War? What war?"

"There is a war back at my home planet caused by an alien called Aggregor. My dad, who was in the Kurnon military, was captured and sent to prison, I made a vow that I'll find my mom and live with her but I'll be back to get my revenge. I did some research and heard of a human called Ben Tennyson with the ability to turn into various races of aliens and that he's defeated Vilgax, and it was more than once, and I _need _to find him."

Ben took his hand out from his pocket and showed his watch to Josh, "Well looks like you found him."

"Ben Tennyson!" he said opening his eyes. He looked over at Gwen and Kevin, "and those must be your friends! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to attack you and your friends like that, I was too angry to think."

Ben looked over and back at the ship, "Well, sorry for wrecking your ship."

"It's okay." Josh replied. He walked over to the dented up ship and pushed a button on a remote that was placed somewhere in a containment box, once he pressed it, the ship vanished in a flash of bright light. "There, I sent it to my home planet so they can repair it."

"Cool…" Kevin said, "Can you do that with my car?"

"Um, no" He said scratching his head "but sorry about your car." Josh lifted his arms in the air with his fingers slightly bent and the car lifted in mid air and turned over on its wheels. Kevin ran into the car and saw the key still into the ignition, he turned the keys and the car began to sputter but it surprisingly came on, "Yes, my baby is still alive!" he said putting his arms around the wheel.

"If you want we can drive you to where you need to go." Gwen offered

"Well, I'm not quite sure where I have to go yet…" Josh said with a down look. Ben could feel Josh's sadness and didn't know quite what to do. Gwen walked to Kevin's car to keep a conversation with him,

"Kevin, He needs someplace to stay." She said leaning into the window.

"Well he isn't staying with me." He said looking straight ahead at Ben and Josh talking.

Gwen's face turned serious once she heard Kevin's insecure remark, "Come on Kevin, he apologized for everything and he's going through a hard time. "

Kevin took a breath and took a second to think, "Fine, Come on we're going home!" He honked. Josh looked at Ben as they were both walking toward the car, "but I have no place to stay."

"You'll be sleeping at my house. We have an extra room upstairs." Kevin said starting up his raggedy car and driving off from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2: Kevin's Garage

**Chapter 2- Kevin's Garage**

Josh sat in the backseat next to Ben as Kevin and Gwen sat in front. As Kevin drove they hit a stop light, "Wait, doesn't Kevin live in a garage?" Ben asked concerned. Gwen narrowed her eyes at Ben and looked at Josh.

"I don't really mind sleeping in a garage." Josh said looking out the window watching the incoming cars and bypassing pedestrians.

"So…what exactly is your power?" Ben asked looking over at Josh.

"Well, I have the ability to move objects with my mind, but they depend on size. I can't control any life forms though, only inanimate objects." He replied.

As soon as they reached bens house he got out of the car and waved goodbye, "Goodbye, Ben Tennyson." Josh waved out the window. Kevin drove off and the person left to drop off was Gwen.

"So, you're an Anodite?" Josh said speaking to Gwen in the front passenger seat.

"Part…Anodite." Gwen corrected.

Joshua nodded in understanding and looked over at Kevin, "and you are a...?" Josh questioned hoping Kevin would answer. Kevin looked back at Josh and didn't give him an answer. Kevin had reached Gwen's house and she got out the car and closed the door behind her. "See you tomorrow, Bye, Guys." Josh waved as she left and once the door closed behind her Kevin drove off. The ride was silent the whole way to Kevin's home. Josh had thoughts of what to say but was afraid he might say something to easily anger Kevin.

Once Kevin's home was reached it looked nothing like a garage, "Nice garage…" Josh said as he climbed out the car behind Kevin.

"It isn't a garage, I just tell Ben and Gwen I live in one." Kevin said straightening up himself and walking in the house. The first thing that Josh noticed was the smell of food Kevin's mom was cooking,

"Hey mom," Kevin walked up to his mother and gave her a hug, "Whatcha made for dinner?"

"Soup…" Mrs. Levin said looking at the mysterious boy behind Kevin who seemed looking at everything around the house.

"Oh, mom this is a friend, he's spending the night in the guest room, is that alright?" he said rubbing his head.

"Does your friend have a name?" She asked stirring the soup around with her giant spoon.

"My name is Joshua, but you can call me Josh." Josh said walking into the kitchen and bowing for Kevin's mother.

"Well nice to meet you Josh, call me Mrs. Levin. You can stay as long as you'd like, make yourself at home and we're about to eat in a while. I hope you like chicken stew." She said lowering the fire on the stove.

"I've never tasted it, but I'm willing to give it a try." Joshua said smiling.

Kevin took Joshua upstairs and showed him how to open the pipes for the shower and showed him where he was staying for the night. Kevin looked at Josh and handed him a towel and some clothes to sleep in, "You got it?" Joshua looked at the towel and the bath tub, "I can manage." Joshua closed the bathroom door and locked it behind him. In nothing but his towel, Joshua opened the pipe that led to the cold water only and once the water was fully cold. He dropped his towel and hopped in and stood under the water. He saw the soap and with his mind, lifted it up and rubbed it all through his body. He made the suds spread without using a wash cloth but only his mind. He stood under the cold water making the soap rush away from his body and down into the drain. His hair turned curly from the wetness but would surely turn back to normal later on.

He walked out of the shower and dried himself up with the towel Kevin had given him and put it around his waist. He unfolded the clothes Kevin gave him and fell sick to his stomach. Josh took his clothes he previously had on and quickly passed his clothes through the water and passed some soap on it. With his powers he cleansed it head to toe and lifted every bit of soapy liquid in his shirt and pants and tossed it down the drain. He opened the door to see Kevin in his room reading a comic book.

"I can see you're done taking your shower, it was pretty quick." Kevin said looking away from the comic book.

Josh nodded, "Thanks for the clothes, but no thanks." Joshua pulled out a chair near Kevin and sat near him looking over to the book his was reading "What's that you're reading?"

"Ehh, just some Sumo Slammer comic book Ben lent me. Want to read one?" Kevin offered with the expression he has on his face all the time. Josh looked at the comic in Kevin's hand and took it slightly opening it to the first page. Suddenly, both Kevin and Josh heard a loud crash downstairs and heard a loud scream.

"Mom?" Kevin screamed running toward the stairs and jumping the way down.

Josh flew after and saw a crab looking machine holding Mrs. Levin in its pincers, "I know you have him hidden in here somewhere." The creature said to her.

"Kevin," She screamed.

"Put my mother down! What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Joshua Chanderloom, alien from planet Kruno, son of Pat and Regis Chanderloom." He said looking at Kevin tightening his grip.

Kevin looked back at his mom and back at Josh, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said fixing his look on the creature.

"Who are you?" Josh shouted.

"I am Kraab, an extraterrestrial bounty hunter and I've been sent by Aggregor to find Joshua Chanderloom, I followed his jet by satellite and led the rest of his steps to here! So where is he?"

"Krabb..." Kevin said tightening up his fist.

Josh looked up at Mrs. Levin struggling in Kraab's pincers, "I'm Joshua Chanderloom," Mrs. Levin stopped moving and stared at Josh with a shocked look and back at Kevin, "put her down and I'll come with you." Once he released Mrs. Levin, Kevin keeled to the ground and absorbed the cementer and reshaped his right hand to a hammer and slapped it in Kraab's face causing him to fall back outside the wall he crashed through. Josh helped up Ms Levin and sent her upstairs,

"Everything will be okay." Josh said running behind Kevin.

Kraab ran toward Kevin but uncontrollably flew to the side of the street slamming into a car parked by the side walk, "Ugh! Wha-"before even getting a chance to finish talk, Kraab lifted up into the air and slammed on the street concrete causing so much impact the whole street probably felt a tremble. Josh walked in from behind Kevin and stared at him Kraab, "Don't come back here and put my friends in jeopardy every again." Josh said with the most serious look he's ever had on his face, "And tell Aggregor is he ever needs to see me, be a man and come get me himself." Kraab struggled to get up and failed at every attempt. In a flash of light Kraab teleported and didn't return.

Josh and Kevin walked in the house that now had a hole in it, "I'm sorry…for everything." Josh said with his head down.

Kevin put his arm around him and said, "Dude, if it wasn't for you, my mom and I would be toast. Thanks, man."

Josh looked up at Kevin shocked, "But…you're house, and who knows, I may put you and the ones close to you in more harm."

"So? That's what being a hero is about." Kevin responded.

"Thank you." Mrs. Levin said, "Don't worry about the house, that's something we could always fix up." Mrs Levin smiled at Josh for quite a while and was amazed at how strong and protective he was, "okay, go to sleep, you guys might have a long day tomorrow, I have to call these people to repair the front entrance now."

Josh and Kevin went up the stairs and went into their rooms. Being in the guest room Josh looked up at the moon and smiled. The smile only last for a little while after remembering the comment Kraab made about the satellite. Josh opened up the window and flew out the window bare foot leaving his shoes behind. In a matter of seconds, he was halfway across the sky almost into space.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding an Answer

Chapter 3- Finding an Answer**  
**

Kevin woke up the next morning waking up a little later than usual. He looked at the time and it was nearly the afternoon,

"Man, I'm late!" He said hopping out of bed and stretching his arms into the air. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up a bit. Since he was basically a monster, he didn't really need to take a shower or wash his hands. Once he was done, he went into the bedroom to wake up Josh. As he opened the door he looked at the bed and noticed it was empty, not even touched, "Josh…?" He said to himself looking around the room. He felt a breeze and looked at the opened window in shock.

Kevin ran down the stairs and ran towards his mother who was in the living room observing the construction of the front doorway,

"Mom, did you see Josh this morning?"

"No Kevin, I didn't even see him come downstairs today, why?"

Without answering his mother, he ran through the construction site and drove into his car and raced off to Gwen's house.

Gwen opened the door to the panicky knock on her front door. She was startled for a moment preparing for anything. As she opened the door Kevin thundered in and placed his hands on her shoulders,

"I lost him!" Kevin said shaking her softly back and forth.

"Calm down Kevin, lost who?" Gwen replied putting her hand near his waist.

"Josh! I woke up late this morning and looked in his room, and…and…he wasn't there!" He said rushing into the living room and putting and crashing down on the couch.

"Kevin, it's okay, there's nothing to worry about." Gwen said sitting next to him and lying on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, did I happen to mention that he was attacked yesterday by some crab guy!" Gwen quickly lifted her head off of him,

"What?" Gwen quickly got up and ran out the door, "Come on Kevin!"

They both ran into the car and drove to Ben's house. On the way to Ben's house, Kevin drove by his house just to double check and could see a human figure flying from the sky. Kevin screeched his tires and the rubber of his wheel made an unlovely smell. Gwen quickly looked up to see what was going on and in a flash she saw Kevin run out the car unto his front yard.

Josh landed softly on the ground and looked at Kevin charge toward him, "Dude, where have you been!"

Josh flew up into the upstairs window and came back out with his sneakers and placed it unto his feet, "Well, remember that satellite the bounty hunter told us about? Well, I went to destroy it."

Kevin walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "By yourself?"

Gwen looked suspiciously at Kevin and pulled him back a little, "Okay Kevin, I think he gets it. Josh, go in the car, we'll be picking up Ben in a minute."

Josh walked to the car, opened the door and crawled into the backseat. Kevin then walked after Josh, but before having a chance to take his next step Gwen tugged his collar.

"Kevin you're acting really over protective."

"What are you talking about, Gwen?"

"You care for him. Like a brother…" Gwen said putting her hand on his face.

Kevin backed up and looked at her, "That's ridiculous, why would you say that."

"Well, he spent the night at your house, saved your family, and now, you look at him as a little brother." Gwen added making some sort of sense to Kevin.

Kevin knew some of the words Gwen spoke we're real but was too stubborn to admit it, "Just get in the car." Kevin opened the door for Gwen and slammed it as she sat in. Kevin sat in the driver's seat and fastened his seat belt and set off to Ben's house. Gwen looked back at Josh in the back seat and asked kept a conversation, "So…you can fly?"

Josh looked away from the window and back at Gwen,

"Oh yeah…sorry forgot to mention that." Josh looked at Kevin in the front seat, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"We're going to find your mother." Kevin said setting up the coordinates on his travel system in his car. Once Bens house was reached Kevin honked the horn of his car in order to signal Ben they were outside. Ben walked outside and behind him a girl with a pink sweat shirt and green and black bookbag had came out.

"Oh look Ben's girlfriend." Kevin said looking at them walk toward the car.

As Ben opened the car door in the girl came in head first, "Oh, Hi" she said looking at Josh and sitting next to him. Ben walked in and sat beside Julie, "Hey guys!"

Josh waved, "Hey, Ben Tennyson."

"Hey, Josh. This is Julie," Ben introduced.

"Hello there, Julie."

"Hi Josh, Ben told me everything that happened yesterday and I'm here to help."

"Brilliant." Josh replied smiling. Though deep down he wondered how a mere human could take all this alien stuff so contently.

Kevin sped off driving in order to follow the coordinates. The coordinates weren't too far from where they were and Kevin continued driving. In a matter of minutes the destination was reached.

"This is it." Kevin said putting his arm around the top of the passenger seat and looking back at Josh.

They all crawled out the car and looked at the house. Joshua walked up to the door and knocked it hoping someone would answer. Waiting for almost a minute from ringing the doorbell, no one answered. Josh turned around and sighed and looked at the ground,

"No one's answering…" Josh began to walk toward the gang and Kevin's car. In a shocking flash, something large protruded through the roof of the house causing its pieces to crash everywhere. Just as the pieces hit the ground Josh stood in his place to see the mysterious figure appearing in the cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared out it appeared to show Charmer and 4 of her stone minion's beside her. The minions had humanoid bodies but very large torsos and small legs, with bug like heads and pink markings on them showing their relation with Charmcaster. Charmcaster looked closely at each of the children while her hair blew in the mysterious air, "Josh Chanderloom, Male, Krunon…" Charmer looked closely and had noticed two people she had never seen, an Asian looking girl and a boy with a skin tone a tad darker than the rest. She knew that was him, "Attack!"

"Get ready!" Ben shouted as the 5 stood closely to each other.

Kevin touched the ground and absorbed the cement below forming his right hand into a hammer; he smashed his right arm unto the ground making a large dent.

Gwen's arm glowed into a bright pinkish color, brighter than how Josh normally seen it before, her hair blew and her eyes glowed the same color as her hands.

Ben took his wrist out and shuffled through his aliens and then selected one by hitting it with his palm, he went through his transformation and turned into his alien, "Swampfire!"

Julie looked back at her book bag and the green print on it began to glow. Her book bag went from being on her back pack to going all over her body and turning into an exoskeleton of arm with a laser gun on her right arm. The armor made her the tallest one.

Josh just flew in the air while a circle of strong wind appeared below him and his eyes began to glow a light blue color, "Let us end this."

Josh looked at one of the minions come up to him, "No, you idiot, He's mine!" Charmcaster said as Gwen walked up to her. Gwen looked to the side and could see the rock like minion ram into her and throw her a little distance, "Ugh!" she grunted as she flew foots away. Gwen quickly got up and threw a orb at the Minion sending him back, which wasn't enough. The stone creature quickly lifted his arms up and slammed it down with great power. In a flash, Gwen formed a shield over her head with the impact causing little cracks, "I'm a lot better with my magic now…HAH!" and with a sudden blow, Gwen's shield pushed the creature back. Gwen jumped in the air and lifted both her hands up into the air causing a round mana light to go around her palms and in quickness, a pink mana light protruded through the top of her light and twisted in the air and headed straight for the creature throw him foots away.

While that was happening, Kevin threw nothing but punches at the creature, for some strange reason they were more difficult than ever. Kevin jumped in the air and punched the creature but barley did any damage. The creature got up and threw him into the hood of a car causing the windshield to break. Shards of glass flew out and all Kevin could hear after were footsteps running closer to him. Kevin picked his head up and quickly and jumped off the car. The minion ran into the car so fast it crashed into another car and caused a giant explosion, nothing could survive that.

Josh flew into the air just as soon as Charmcaster threw a bolt of mana at him causing the ground behind him to obliterate. Joshua saw a fire hydrant behind from where charmer was standing; He blasted the cover off and causes the outpour of water to charge faster at her causing her to fly into the air. Josh's eyes glowed a bright blue color and large brain wave shot from his forehead. As he did that, a large body of water surrounded charmer and lifted into the air with her inside of the large round mass of water. She gasped for air as she squirmed around and suddenly busted out a large explosion of magic causing Josh's attack to fail and throw him into the street.

Julie ran to Josh and helped him to his feet. While doing that, a minion jumped on her and took her to the ground. Julie reached back and grabbed the minion and threw him to the other minion which Ben was fighting. Charmcaster shook the water off of her clothes and wringed her hair, "I knew this was a bad idea, toodles." In a flash of pink light Charmer and her minions were gone.

Julie powered down and ship was back to normal, Ben turned into his normal self and Kevin powered his armor down. Josh looked at the view in shock, "I need to find my mom." Josh walked towards the rest of the gang and a small box fell from a small white portal in the air and landed in front of them. The box shifted quickly almost to a television with an antenna. A picture great in size appeared above it and it showed Aggregor talking to the group, "This message is for Josh Chanderloom and tell him he's got only a few minutes until he can save his mother." The picture shifted from him to his mother blindfolded, yelling, "Is anyone there? Help me…Help!" The box quickly shut off and formed back to its normal shape.

Ben looked at the box and back up at Josh, "Don't worry we'll find her."

"We just need to figure out where they are…" Gwen said looking at Kevin.

They each circled the box and the vortex on top of them appeared again and sucked the box in. Gwen's mouth opened and her eyes widened, "Hold on! I have a plan hold on to each other!" Everyone grabbed hold of one another's hand and Gwen stuck her mana glowing hand into the vortex, they all flew into the air and vanished in a bright pink light with the vortex.


	4. Chapter 4: Great Foe

**Chapter 4- Great Foe**

As the 5 reached their destination they managed to see themselves in a large spaceship. Josh walked towards the window and noticed that they were still on land, which was a good thing. Gwen looked around to see what part of the ship they could possibly be in, and it happened to me more of a junk room. They had seen the little box they had seen earlier but it was in a pile of other things that had seemed to be undesired any longer.

Ben turned to Julie and held both of her hands, "Julie, this seems really dangerous…" He looked back at Gwen and Kevin and back at Julie, he knew he was doing the right thing protecting her.

Julie's face saddened and she looked back up in Ben's eyes with disappointment, "But, I want to help Josh too."

Ben reached in and kissed Julie on the lips, He pulled his face back, "I can't put your life on the line like this…okay?" He let go of her hand and looked at her waiting for a response in understanding.

As Ben pulled away, Julies face began to glow a rosy red color. She looked away and nodded slowly, "Fine."

Gwen walked up to her and looked at her directly, "I'll teleport you home." Gwen kneeled down to her little alien friend, "Keep a lookout for anything suspicious, 'kay ship?" Ship responded with a somewhat weird whirring noise, but it still sounded like an agreement.

Josh looked at her, "Thank you for your help Julie"

Gwen's hand began to glow a pinkish color and her eyes glowed a bright magenta. She extended out both of her arms making a bubble-like barrier go around Julie and Ship. Julie waved at every one of them as they all waved back and in a flash of bright pink light she was in front of her house. She sighed and looked down, "Come on Ship lets go to Mr. Smoothie..." He formed into a back pack, and jumped unto her back.

Back on the ship Ben's team ran walked around and hid from many robotic drones that Aggregor had around the ship. As they continued to hide on every corner and look in every doorway Josh had still not seen his mother. Finally, he reached a door and saw his mother in a room strapped to a chair, with her eyes covered and mouth closed "Mom!" He exclaimed softly.

"It needs a pass code." Kevin said examining the scanner next to the door.

"Can't you hack it or something?" Gwen said bending over slightly to examine it.

Kevin sighed and examined it once more, "Yeah, but I need to pry this part off so I can get inside." He kneeled down absorbing the metal floor material of the ship. He stood like an iron man, literally. He shaped his hand into a large blade, and just as he was about to pry it off Gwen held his arm.

"Too big and risky." She bent over and held out a finger. While pointing at the scanner, she began to fry the part that could break apart. But instead of breaking apart, it sparked a tiny spark of electricity and the alarm of the whole ship begins to siren.

"Too risky, huh?" Kevin says lifting an eyebrow. He knew Gwen was always full of herself. She may be intelligent but she didn't always think things through.

Josh moves in front of the doorway, scooting in front of his friends, "Not at all." With his mind, he makes the door crash a little, breaking the window and denting the door in various places, and then sliding the door roughly to the side, causing it to be jammed into that area. Suddenly, lasers begin to shoot at them; Gwen extends out both her arms causing a large shield to appear around them all. Ben and Josh collide in and run into the room with Josh's mother. Ben unties the ropes that link her arms and removes the cloth covering both her mouth and eyes.

Patty opens her eyes looking at everywhere in total shock, "T-thank you" she said quite startled. It all happened to quickly in her experience.

Josh looked into her eyes as it glistened from the lights of the room, "Hey Mom, I've come to save you."

Patty's eyes fell even wider along with her mouth as it dropped. It took Patty a while to realize that she was finally in the midst of getting rescue and could finally be out of this live, torturing event. The only thing that got her attention back the loud cracking and crashing noises of Gwen's shield,

Josh, Ben and Patty could see Gwen's body fly backwards right past the doorway with a red light sparking in the place Gwen was standing. While that was happening, you could hear Kevin grunt trying to defend Gwen by throwing punches back and forth.

"Oh no…it's him." Patty looked at Josh and her eyes began to water, "You called me Mom…" Patty closed her eyes to make the remaining tears roll down her cheeks, "Joshua?"

Josh smiled and looked at her, "Yup!"

Pat began to sob even more and fell to her knees while burying her face in her palms and sobbing hysterically. Josh stared at her and looked down in disappointment,

"I don't…I don't under- UGH!" before getting a chance to finish his sentence of confusion. A large red ray shoots into his side causing him to go flying and hit the wall of the ship. Pat jumped to her feet and ran over to him rubbing his face, "Joshua! Joshua!" He was unconscious, it already worried her sick. She was reunited with her son and this is the reunion she becomes a part of? She looked back at the source of the blast, which led to Aggregor, the man who started all of this. Ben shuffled through his watch and turned into Diamondhead. Diamondhead stuck up both of his arms and shot large shards of diamonds at him. Aggregor spun his spear like weapon blocking every shard that came intact with his deflection. Diamondhead looked back at Kevin who was also fending off some droids; he needed to speak to Kevin to getting Josh out of there as soon as possible.

Diamondhead charged towards Aggregor, attempting to throw a punch to his face. Aggregor, with ease, dodges it. He does a quick spin, reaching behind Diamondhead and punting the spear on his back and causing him to fall to the floor. An evil smile came upon his face and lifted the spear as he charged up causing the blade to charge with red type electricity. Before getting a chance to strike, Diamondhead kicked Aggregor with a heavy blow causing him to fly though the doorway into the halls.

"Kevin!" Diamondhead shouted with a deeper altitude in his voice, "Get Josh out of here."

Kevin's punched off a guard and his eyes widened as he passed by the door. All he could see were Josh unconscious and his mother resting his head unto her lap as she sat on the floor guarding him. Kevin ran into the room and bent down to grab Josh,

"No!" Patty yelled as she saw Kevin's metal form come closer to her, "You stay away!"

"It's okay, I'm a friend." Kevin said to her turning back in his regular form. Patty stood up and scooted over a bit as Kevin picked up Josh and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Follow me." Kevin said kneeling down and absorbing more steel from the ground. Pat followed and watched worrying as Josh's body lay unconscious. Kevin ran out and ran behind Gwen who was using her powers to fend off droids as well. Pat couldn't believe her eyes, she's seen her estranged husband use her powers, but hadn't seen this much alien use in years.

Diamondhead threw a final blow at Aggregor throwing him to the far end of the ship with his droids Kevin and Gwen were fighting off.

Josh felt his eyes open and blinked repeatedly as he wonder what he was hanging off of. Once he looked over, he noticed Kevin's back, "Let me down, Kevin."

Unaware that Josh was conscious again, he got startled a little and placed him on his feet, "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Josh looked back at his mother and turned away, like a huge piece had been torn out of him, "You guys go…I'll fight Aggergor on my own."

Patty, Kevin, Diamondhead, and Gwen looked at him as if he had almost lost his mind. Why would he want to do that? Was he asking to be killed?

Gwen placed a shield over them to protect them from the incoming laser blasts flying towards them, "Are you insane? Seriously,"

Patty looked down at Josh and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Honey, don't do that." Josh placed his head down and refused to look up at her.

"You don't want me here anyway."

"Now, why would you say that?"

"You're eyes were overfilled with tears, that only way that can happen is if the human is in pain..."

"…or overfilled with happiness."

Josh looked at her confused with one eyebrow raised. He never understood the 'earthy ways'.

"Just call them Tears of Joy." Gwen said, seconds before getting her shield and her thrown across the hall by Aggregors powerful blast, "Ugh!" she grunted harshly as she hit the ground.

"I'm happy for you guys and all, but now isn't the time to get all bubbly." Kevin said running for Gwen.

Seconds later, as Diamondhead, Ben hit his Ultimatrix making him form into Swampfire. He throws his seeds around, making the vines grow and hold up and pin down the droids along with Aggregor. Aggregor slashes back and forth trying to cut through the vines and plants. It'd take quite a while for him to cut through that.

Soon afterward, the Ultimatrix on Ben's chest begins to make a beeping down and red flash. In a matter of seconds, Swampfire was back to Ben, "Ah, man!"

Josh's eye turned a bright blue color and he busted the side of the ship, causing there to be a huge hole in its side. Gwen and the gang ran as far as they could from the ship.

"Gwen! Get us out of here!" Kevin yelled.

She lifted her arms and her eyes turned a bright Magenta color as she said this spell; "Albeo Exorior."

Patty watched around her as a large pink barrier formed around them all. She held on to Kevin's arm since he was the largest and huskiest of the group. In a matter seconds they each began to vanish in a blur of pink light. In fear and confusion, Patty closed her eyes. With her ears the noise and ruckus had stopped. She opened her eyes and found herself in front of her house, which was nothing but destroyed. She ran to her house and fell on her knees once more. This day was just too much for her, her husband, son and house. What worried her most was her daughter, Amber.


	5. Chapter 5: Daughter's Duty

**Chapter 5- Daughters Duty**

Pat looked at her house in despair while large tears ran down her face. Ben patted her on the back and helped her to her feet.

"It's okay Ms. Pat, no need to cry."

"Yeah, we'll fix your house right up for you." Kevin said with some sympathy.

Pat stood up on both of her feet and wiped her face, "It's not the house I'm worried about. It's my daughter!"

Ben and Kevin looked at each other with a shocking stare. Josh just couldn't keep his eyes off his mother, he was shocked!

"Daughter, how old was she?" Gwen asked right away, concerned.

"She's the same age as you kids…She's probably at work."

Josh's expression turned even more unbelievable, a sister? He couldn't believe it, or the fact that they were the same age! This meant they were twins. Thoughts ran through his head about when he was younger, but only remember visiting his mother now and then with his dad.

"Let's get out of here, it isn't safe." Kevin said walking towards his car that was still nearby the scene.

Gwen, Josh, and Ben crawled into the back seat and Pat sat in the passenger's side. Kevin turned the key that was surprisingly still in the ignition and started the car with no trouble. He sped off from the scene and drove to where ever he suspected was the safest. It was starting to get dark and the moon began to rise. All that did was worry Pat even more. Kevin sped off to his ware house where most of his stuff was that could probably help them out.

"That would be two dollars and ninety-three cents." A voice said to Julie as she waited for her smoothie.

She whipped out some change and put it on the counter. Julie looked up at a girl who had light-tan skin and brown long hair in a pony tail. She was in an apron and a white hat that most of the employees would wear. She looked both pretty annoyed and tired. She took the change and put it in the cash register, "Your smoothie is finished," The young girl said hanging Julie and yellow colored smoothie with a straw. Julie extended her arm, "Thank you," Julie said as she grabbed the cup and drank from the straw. She took a long slurp to relieve the dryness in her mouth. She hadn't drunk anything all day; she had been worrying about Ben all day. Julie placed ship on the table while he was in his book bag form. She took out her cellular phone and starred at it. She was beginning to wonder if Ben were in any real trouble and if he were, she knew leaving him alone was a bad idea. She got up and swung ship over her back. She walked off and continued to slurp her drink deep in thought.

The young girl from behind the counter was now dressed in regular clothing and was out of her work clothes and apron.

"Bye boss! I'll be going home, see you next week!" She shouted.

"Goodbye, Amber!" A mysterious voice shouted out from the back.

She jumped over the counter showing that she had good skill and was very athletic. She had on a green t-shirt with black sleeves. She had on black jeans that reached her tibia bone, black gloves that showed her finger tips and wore brown boots that looked like they were more for hiking. She had a shoulder bag she carried and walked off taking her pony tail out. She walked off the same path as Julie did.

As Julie walked she saw nothing but cops and firefighters by the house the team was at earlier. They were probably attracted by the damage that had happened there earlier from the battle. Julie ran to the scene to see many cops searching and investigating to what might have caused this. Although Julie knew perfectly, she didn't bother to say anything, who would've believed her? An officer walked up to her and took out his notepad,

"Hello young lady and how are you?"

"Good and you?" Julie said trying not to make any awkward expressions.

"Do you live anywhere around here?"

"A Few blocks from here."

"Did you see anything that happened this afternoon? Because we want to know what happened to his house."

Julie faked a reaction and let her mouth drop open, "Oh, wow, um, No." She put her hair behind her left ear and stared at the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Julie could over hear a cop and firefighter behind her talking about how they suspected it could've been a bomb in the area and it was mandatory that they found it. The other cop argued that if it was just any bomb, there would be signs of flame marks and holes caused by the explosion. As Julie turned around to walk away she spotted the girl walking behind her. Along came the girl that worked at Mr. Smoothie, Julie tired to think of her name the boss had called her back at Mr. Smoothie. Oh yes, it was Amber.

"No way…" Julie said quietly to herself.

Amber in the distance stopped in her steps and dropped her bag. She ran to the view next to Julie and stopped behind the caution tape. She ran under it and a cop held her arm, "Young lady…You can't go past there"

"Let go of me!" She tugged the cop back and forth. This cop was generally big for his size and couldn't even keep up with the young girl. She slipped from his grip and fell to her knees in front of the house. Both of her palms touched the floors as tears slapped unto them, "My home! Where's my mother?"

The cop came behind her kneeled to the ground and helped her to her feet, "I'm sorry." He said holding her hand. He sat her in the police car and began to ask her questions. Her eyes were miserable and were still filled with tears although she tried her hardest to hold them back. Julie saw her bag on the floor and put back her fallen items inside. She picked it up and walked towards the police car, "You dropped this…"

Amber looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you…"

Julie nodded and walked off not knowing what to do next. She proceeded to walk up from to where she was headed which was only a few blocks up. As that happened her cell phone rang, panicked, she picked it up and answered it quickly,

"Hello? Ben!"

"Yeah, sorry for the late call Julie"

"It's okay, but there's something more serious, I think I found Josh's sister!"

"That's great! Family reunion, we found his mother too. Okay, thanks a lot Julie, you've been a great help. We'll see if we can get her." Ben said before hanging up immediately.

Julie hung up and saw the police cars and fire trucks clear out. The car Amber was in drove off the scene with her looking out the window with teary eyes, and Julie couldn't help but get the feeling that something bad were going to happen. Julie looked at her cell phone time and noticed that she was going to be in real big trouble if she were to be out past her curfew. She ran to her house and closed the door behind her. Ship form back to his normal self and went upstairs. The only thing Julie could do is hope for the best.

While driving in the car, Amber looked out the window as the wind blew through her hair. Thoughts raced through her head like her brain were a race track, and she could only do nothing but wonder what was going on. Why did all of this decide to happen to her out of all the other billions of people in the world? Suddenly, a large explosion occurred, causing the police car to swerve and run into a tree. The impact of the crash was very hard, but luckily for Amber, her seatbelt saved her. The cop in front was out cold and this startled Amber to the point where her heart began to beat like a drum. She opened the door and rubbed her head, "Officer…Officer, wake up!" She called before she unbuckled herself. She crawled out the car and looked around to see 5 persons in knight suits with a little infinity marks on their emblems. The one in the center was larger looking and didn't have on a helmet. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a thick mustache that wrapped around his lips and reached his jaw bone. He was the most noticeable one of the group.

"A little too old to be playing dress up, aren't you?" Amber said with a bit of smart talk.

"Watch your mouth young one." One of other knights said.

Amber backed up slowly and tried to run to avoid trouble. As she ran her fastest a large red laser blast hit the ground in front of her and halted her from escaping. She took a deep breath and turned around to notice the two guards with lance-like lasers, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"It's not what we want; it's what we'll get."

"Shush up you simpleton! Don't tell her our plan." The noticeable one of the group said.

"Sorry Captain Henry."

Henry slapped his forehead due to his teammate's stupidity. Not only did he give away part of their plan but he said his name. After all, it didn't matter anyway, he thought, because she wasn't going to tell anyone. They continued to walk closer and closer to Amber, and the more they walked forward, the more she backed up. But it wasn't over for her until she bumped into a large fence behind her. She turned around and looked at the large white fence preventing her escape and back at the knights. Her heart began to beat faster but slowed down for a moment, these guys didn't look so tough. She's fought bigger guys than these before in her kick-boxing matches and found these guys no match.

"You asked for it." Amber said. She stood in a fighting stance while the wind blew through her hair. She stomped her foot on the ground causing the dirt around it to blow in all opposite directions.

The Knights looked at each other for a while and began to let out a blaring laugh. Out of the blue, a green ball of light flew behind them causing a large explosion. It happened so quickly they didn't know what happened. All they heard was a noise that sounded something like fireworks and an explosion. They looked up at her seeing her right hand flare up with another,

"What the…!" Before getting a chance to finish, it hit one of the knights causing there to be an explosion and make him to fly back.

The other knight ran towards her and tried to attack her with a weapon that looked like an actual lance. As Amber moved to the side, dodging the hit, it sparked a red electricity current, causing the white fence to be partially fried. Amber grabbed around the middle of the weapon and did a joint lock to the knight making him unable to move. She kicked him in the helmet hard enough so it could hurt his head inside. The knight fell to the ground, but there were only 3 more left.

"This might be fun after all." Amber said running to the knights.

Bracing their selves for the next move Amber did a sudden stop allowing a large bright green ball fly towards them knocking the other two beside Henry off their feet.

"This ends now." Henry said as more explosions occurred around him.

He stood in place and pulled out a large black claymore with blue pattern prints on it. It looked sort of mechanical, but it didn't look like anything Amber couldn't stop. She powered up her right hand up once more and attempted to throw her final blow at the Knight. Once she tossed her arm and threw out one of her legs like she had just thrown a baseball, Henry's claymore began to power up with electricity and slashed the green ball of unknown substance.

"Uh-oh" She said quietly to herself. She began to charge and throw more every now and then but it didn't work, because in between, he'd have time to land strikes and block them. Only if she could make more of those 'balls' with both hands, she'd be able to fire so many he wouldn't even have time to think of how to block it, but as for now, she couldn't do that. She was surrounded by the 5 knights again. Looks like her powers had no effect on their armor, she thought. She looked around only wishing for a miracle. All of the knights pointed their lance-like weapons in her direction showing her that she had nowhere to escape. They shot from all corners, leaving Amber to react by closing her eyes.

Suddenly, a large pink shield appeared around her. It didn't do much and broke, but it still fended her from the previous blasts. A girl, with red hair and, what appeared to be, green eyes came flying on a transparent pink board and landed unto the ground delicately. Both of her hands glowed with two balls of bright pink energy. She threw them at the knights making them flying foots away and land harshly unto their backs. At the same time, it also caused them to leave.

Kevin, from behind the two other knights took their heads and slammed them together, causing them to fall to the ground knocked out.

Henry, the captain, looked around in disgust and watched as Ben, Gwen, and Kevin gathered around Amber; "Now you're outnumbered" Ben said grabbing his wrist and showing the Ultimatrix.

"That's it!" Henry shouted. Grabbing out his sword and charging it with a higher voltage. You could clearly tell he was ready to fry someone because the sound of it made. It sounded a high whirring sound of electricity ready to fry someone

Amber looked at them, "Thanks for all your help…"

"No problem! Just be careful, this guy looks like he's head of the Forever Knights and the captains are always the hardest." Kevin said with the form of his car's metal.

"Forever Knight?" Amber said confused, "Who are they?"

"It's an organization of knights who go around selling illegal alien technology around the galaxy. They even do studies on aliens from other planets."

Amber looked at Kevin like he was he were mentally challenged. She wondered what all this alien talk was about.

"Guys pay attention!" Gwen shouted as she jumped of the way to evade Henry's random attack. He swung at Gwen back and forth, cutting her shields as she made them appear in front of her. She jumped back and threw a few mana discs at the Knight. It hit him a few times making him fall backwards a little, but he pulled up his sword and fended himself some more. Once close enough to Gwen he threw his final blow, breaking her shield and causing her to land roughly unto her back.

Henry could feel a hand on his shoulder and as soon as he turned around to face that direction, he saw Kevin's massive green fist hit him straight in the face.

"Ungh" Henry grunted as he landed roughly. He stood up with the aid of his sword and looked at the youngsters, "I'll be back for you." He said specifically pointing at Ben's wrist.

With a wild blow, Amber kicked the knight in the face, knocking him out. Kevin looked kind of amazed at Amber and really liked the way she handled herself in this situation, giving a little smirk that he always gave Gwen when he was impressed. Gwen looked at his face and could tell right away that this Amber girl was probably going to be some competition. Amber turned around and thanked them repeatedly.

"Thank you _so_ much. I don't know what I would've done if I were the only one here."

Ben looked at Amber, "No problem…do I know you from somewhere?" He said with a hint of confusion.

Amber examined Ben and tried to wonder if she'd seen him somewhere too because his face did look very familiar, "I don't think so..." Amber said slowly.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but we have to get going Ben, get in the car guys." Kevin said sitting in the driver's seat. They all got in the car and drove off before more trouble was to begin. Cops and ambulances drove in from the opposite direction to aid the officer that was with Amber before. That was one less thing that Amber had to worry about.

"So, what's your name?" Kevin asked.

"Amber…" Amber said shyly. She shook her leg nervously and looked out the window, not even bothering to look at anyone else in the car.

"Cool powers you got back there, I would've assume you could do the same thing as your broth-ow!" without having a change to finish because of Gwen's elbowing, Kevin kept his mouth shut and eyes on the road.

Amber looked in the corner of her eye curiously to what Kevin had said, "Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're Patty Chanderloom's daughter, right?" Gwen asked.

In a quick second, Amber snapped her next to the hearing of her mother's name, causing her hair to slap her face, "Yes! Where is she? Is she okay?" Amber said getting close and closer to Gwen.

"She's fine…just calm down, you'll see her," Ben said putting his arm on her shoulder. She turned back and sat back in her seat. She looked at the road through the windows noticing the skies stars. Her whole life was a mystery and had no clue what was going on, not only did she not know anything about her powers, but knew she could only perform them. She couldn't wait to see her mother, but what was yet to come was in no suspecting to her.


End file.
